Bersyukurlah Ayah Kalian Bukan Pemalas Yang Kerjanya Hanya Baca JUMP!
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Dimulai dari peristiwa sukonbu terakhir Kagura yang tergeletak di atas tanah, dan Sougo tidak mau menggantinya. Kagura, kau salah pilih ayah. Challenge: ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA.


Siang ini, terik seperti biasa. Matahari begitu sumringah menyeruakkan sinarnya. Dedaunan rapuh melayang jatuh seiring angin menyapu lembut. Hiruk pikuk begitu terasa di jalanan Kota Edo, karena memang sekarang adalah jam kerja.

Sesosok gadis bercepol dua tampak giat melahap sekotak _sukonbu_ yang dibawanya. Didekapnya dalam dada, seakan mengeluarkan aura aku-tidak-ingin-membaginya-dengan-siapa-pun. Mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang akan menganggapnya aneh, karena itu hanyalah jajanan murah. Tapi baginya, ini adalah harta karunnya.

Dia memilin, meremas, menjilat, melahap dan memainkannya dalam mulut. Objek yang kita bicarakan di sini tentu saja _sukonbu_, dasar _reader_ mesum. Kau berekspektasi apa dari gadis aneh ini? Sedikit sensual? Lupakan. Baginya, menambah dua buah jeruk di dalam dadanya sudah cukup seksi.

Semua tampak baik-baik saja, sebelum angin bernama takdir menghunus kulit—masuk dalam jiwa bersihnya.

Hmm, sepertinya deskripsinya tidak begitu jelas, ya. Baiklah, akan diperjelas.

Semua tampak baik-baik saja, sebelum seorang pria mendorong dan menggetarkan badannya tiba-tiba, membuat dia jadi lunglai tak berdaya.

Hmm, sepertinya malah jadi ambigu. Ulangi.

Semua tampak baik-baik saja, sebelum angin bernama takdir menghunusnya lewat tabrakan seorang pria—menjadikannya tak berdaya selama beberapa saat.

DIKSI _KAMPRET_! PERSETAN DEH! Pokoknya intinya begitu. _Author_ tidak mau tanggung jawab jika ada yang tidak mengerti.

"..."

"..."

"Oi, Sougo!"

"AAAAHHH! _SUKONBU_-KU!"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Gintama © Sorachi 'Gorila' Hideaki. Story © Day-chan Arusuki

**Warning: **Canon. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam fanfiksi ini.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**BERSYUKURLAH AYAH KALIAN BUKAN PEMALAS YANG KERJANYA HANYA BACA JUMP!**

Challenge: ROMAN TANPA KATA CINTA

**.**

* * *

><p>Hening sesaat.<p>

"Hei gadis kecil, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yang dipanggil gadis kecil itu mendongak dan mendapati sang iblis _Shinsengumi_ tengah menatapnya khawatir. Kepalanya pening karena baru saja terjembab tanah. Tanahnya sih tidak keras, tapi hantaman yang menimpanya cukup dahsyat sehingga dia pusing.

"Aku bukan gadis kecil-_aru_!" teriaknya. "Dan lihatlah apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada makanan favoritku!"

"Yang menabrakmu bukan aku, tapi dia," elak pria bermodel poni tengah itu sembari menyulut rokok. "Oi Sougo. Minta maaflah."

Sougo sedang membersihkan celananya dari debu sebelum menatap si _korban_. Manik cokelatnya sedikit melebar sesaat, walaupun setelah itu yang terpancar adalah tatapan datar. "Oh, ternyata kau, gadis China."

"Sougoooo?!" pekik gadis China itu histeris. Dia memasang kuda-kuda dan siap bertarung. "Ada masalah apa kau-_aru_?!"

"Ini persimpangan jalan. Wajar kalau kita tidak sengaja bertabrakan," ucap Sougo santai.

"Sepertinya memang harus diberi semacam kaca di sini," gumam Hijikata sembari meneliti keadaan. "Lebih dari itu, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya kembali.

"Hijikata_-san_, apa kau lupa bahwa dia monster?" ucap Sougo menunjuk hidung gadis itu—terkesan seperti meledek.

"Oooh! Kau pengikut samurai perak kurang ajar itu ya."

Gadis itu—Kagura, merasa harga dirinya menipis. Dari tadi tidak ada yang benar panggilan mereka terhadapnya. Dari gadis China—padahal dia bukan dari China, monster, sampai pengikut samurai kurang ajar. Walaupun jujur, Kagura lebih memilih untuk mengikuti samurai eks karena Kenshin jauh lebih keren dari Gintoki.

"Persetan dengan semua itu-_aru_! Kau harus mengganti _sukonbu_-ku, pangeran S!" tuntut Kagura cemberut.

Gadis itu mendadak lupa dengan peningnya saat dia sadar bahwa _sukonbu_-nya jatuh tergeletak, terselimuti tanah halus kecokelatan. Dengan dramatis dia mengambil satu persatu lembar makanan ringan itu layaknya memungut berlian di tengah-tengah lumpur.

"Hah? Itu hanya jajanan murah. Belilah sendiri!" protes Sougo.

"Kau yang menjatuhkannya, kau yang menggantinya! Tanggung jawab_-aru_!" ucap Kagura dengan nada yang meninggi. Tidak ada yang bisa menolerir Kagura jika berkaitan dengan _sukonbu_.

"Sougo. Cepat ladeni anak ini, kita diburu waktu." Hijikata yang mulai merasa jadi obat nyamuk pun angkat bicara. Dia harus menyelesaikan patroli ini dengan cepat, karena di swalayan langganannya ada diskon lima puluh persen untuk produk mayoemi—mayones kesukaan dan favorit.

Sougo _keukeuh_. Tangannya melipat dan tatapannya menajam. "Aku tidak mau. Ini seperti mengganti sebuah permen. Maksudku, aku tidak memecahkan hal yang mahal atau berharga seperti ketujuh bola naga atau apa pun."

Hijikata sudah akan mengeluarkan dompet ketika Sougo melarangnya. Pria ganteng tapi sadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Kagura—meledek sampai yang bersangkutan emosi setengah hidup. Berapa kali pun gadis itu meminta keadilan, Sougo tetap mengelak dengan pintar.

Hijikata sendiri sejujurnya tidak mau ambil pusing, karena dia tidak begitu suka anak-anak. Yang di pikirannya sekarang ini hanyalah gumpalan kuning kenyal nan lembut, yang seketika lumer ketika lidah panas Hijikata merasuk ke dalamnya. Khayalan lebay iblis _Shinsengumi_ satu ini memang tidak ada duanya.

"... Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab!" tandas Kagura marah. Kakinya menghentak-hentak, melewati dua polisi jomblo yang terdiam. Tentu saja, definisi terdiam di sini berbeda. Sougo terdiam puas, sementara Hijikata terdiam dalam delusi yang mulai menginvasi pikirannya.

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

Kagura berang untuk yang kedua kali.

"Kau tahu? Harga majalah JUMP jadi naik dua puluh persen. Mungkin banyaknya _manga_ baru yang keren, sehingga permintaannya menjadi berkali lipat. Tentu saja ini akan dimanfaatkan pihak _marketing_ dengan baik."

"Aku tidak bertanya masalah kenaikan harga majalah JUMP, Gin_-chan_."

Pria yang penah dipanggil dengan sebutan iblis putih itu terus membaca majalah yang baru dibelinya. "Kagura, di umurmu sekarang ini kau harus belajar untuk peka terhadap masalah orang lain."

"Jangan mengajariku tentang hal yang bahkan kau sendiri tidak mengerti-_aru_," cecar Kagura menghela napas. "Banyak wanita yang sepertinya tertarik padamu tapi kau hanya melempar upil pada mereka."

Gintoki melempar bulu ketiak pada Kagura. Kagura menghindarinya dengan mudah, secepat Kizaru menghalangi Luffy yang berusaha menyelamatkan kakaknya. Jangan-jangan sebenarnya kecepatan Kagura—yang terlatih berkat upil Gintoki—setara dengan _Admiral_.

Pria bersurai perak itu bangkit duduk. "Dengar, Kagura. Saat ini kita sedang mengalami krisis moneter. Kita harus menghemat. Suatu gedung tiba-tiba menghisap penghasilanku begitu cepat—"

"_Pachinko_?" Kagura mengerang pelan.

"Entahlah, gedung itu tidak terlalu jelas, tapi kelihatannya seperti _Pachinko_. Atau Kasino?" Gintoki mengelus dagunya pelan. "Nanti akan kucari tahu. Tenanglah, kebenaran selalu hanya ada satu!"

Kagura hanya menatap Gintoki datar. Sejenak dia berpikir, kenapa dia lebih memilih bujang lapuk ini daripada ayahnya?

"Gin_-chan_ menyebalkan-_aru_," dengus Kagura emosi.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia menarik Sadaharu untuk diajaknya jalan-jalan. "Ayo, Sadaharu. Kita lebih baik meninggalkan pria tidak berguna ini mati tenggelam dalam lembaran majalahnya _-aru_."

"Lebih baik jangan. Di majalah ini tidak ada gambar dada wanita cantik untuk kutiduri ketika sekarat," sahut Gintoki santai. Dia kembali ke rutinitas semula—tidur sambil membaca majalah JUMP.

Perempatan urat muncul di dahi Kagura. Dengan kasar dia tutup pintu apartemen reot itu, kemudian langsung melenggang pergi.

Gintoki memandang pintu yang barusan ditutup. Ada secercah rasa iba yang terpancar di pandangannya, namun dia berhasil menutupinya.

"Ini bukan salahku, Kagura. Salahkan _Author_-nya yang membuat kita semakin miskin. Padahal kau hanya menginginkan sekotak _sukonbu__—_"

"Berisik kau, pria bermata pindang mati. Lakukan saja seperti yang ada di naskah." Suara _Author_ yang merdu menggelegar di apartemen kecil tersebut.

"Kau ini, harusnya tidak boleh setega itu dengan anak kecil. Dia masih berumur empat belas, kau tahu? Empat belas! Aku tidak mau dia memiliki memori suram hanya karena aku—sebagai ayahnya tidak bisa membahagiakan dia!"

"Persediaan susu _strawberry_-mu sudah kuletakkan di kulkas, Gintoki."

"Oke, terima kasih."

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

"Gin_-chan no baka_!" seru Kagura meninju udara di atasnya.

Surai rambutnya terusik oleh angin yang menyapanya, meskipun tidak digubris sama sekali. Suasana sore hari yang harusnya terkesan dingin dan ramah, kini tidak berlaku bagi Kagura. Sedari tadi siang, hanya murka yang dia koleksi.

_Sukonbu_ terakhir dan paling akhir baginya, telah dijatuhkan secara kejam—menurut Kagura—oleh pria sadis itu. Itu cukup memberikan luka yang dalam, meskipun tidak sedalam luka hati yang _Author_ rasakan akhir-akhir ini.

Kagura tidak bisa membeli _sukonbu_ lagi.

Dengan putus asa, gadis bercepol dua itu meminta stok _sukonbu_ lagi. Tentu saja pada sosok yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai kakak—lebih ke ayah, Gintoki. Tapi karena _shiroyasha_ itu lebih memilih majalah JUMP daripada membahagiakannya, maka pantaslah Kagura merampang.

Ayolah—hanya sekotak _sukonbu_.

Kagura menghela napas.

"Gadis China?"

"_Te-Teme_!"

Manik cokelat dan biru langit itu beradu. Saling menusuk dan mengintimidasi lawannya, seakan tidak mau kalah. Kagura merapatkan giginya, menahan emosi yang meluap-luap. Hari ini dia batal makan _sukonbu_ terakhir kesayangannya gara-gara sebiji makhluk nista tapi ganteng di depannya ini.

Mereka tidak bereaksi untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya Kagura menghela napas dan duduk di kursi taman yang menghadap taman bermain kecil-kecilan. Melihat Sadaharu dengan riangnya menggigit kepala ibu-ibu PKK. Oh, lihatlah ekspresi dan jeritan mereka—Kagura yakin mereka bahagia karena diajak bermain Sadaharu.

"Kau tidak makan jajanan murahanmu itu lagi?" tanya Sougo membuka percakapan. Matanya juga memandang kebahagiaan ibu-ibu PKK yang dimainkan Sadaharu. Sepertinya seru—dia ingin ikut, hitung-hitung _refreshing_ setelah capek berpatroli.

Kagura menusukkan mata birunya ke bawah. "Aku tidak punya uang_-aru_."

"... Gintoki_-danna?_"

"Jangan kau tanya orang tidak berperike-_sukonbu_-an seperti dia _-aru_," desis Kagura kesal. Masih terbayang di benaknya, ekspresi datar dan mata sipit malasnya itu memandangnya dengan penuh ketidak pedulian. "Dia menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli komik tak berguna itu."

Sougo melepaskan tawa kecil. Bukan, bukan tawa ledekan atau tawa sindiran. Dia benar-benar tertawa—melihat kepolosan Kagura akan jajanan yang diagungkannya.

"Kenapa tertawa? Kau juga sama seperti Gin_-chan_."

"Aku punya uang."

"Tapi kau tidak mau membelikannya-_aru_."

"Aku pikir kau mampu membelinya, hanya saja kau malas dan akhirnya memperbudakku," ucap Sougo jujur. Dia tidak suka diperbudak, karena pada dasarnya dia adalah _sadist_ sehingga dia harus ada yang di atas—yang memperbudak. Hukum mutlak.

"Pangeran sadis bodoh."

Sougo tampak tidak terima. "Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku? Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang tidak punya penghasilan."

"Huh! Sayangnya itu benar_-aru_!" desah Kagura lelah. "Seandainya aku punya pekerjaan, aku tidak akan bergantung pada pria jomblo lumutan yang kerjanya hanya membaca JUMP!"

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau tidak punya keahlian apa-apa. Daya tarikmu juga nol," ledek Sougo memasang _troll face_.

"Daya tarik?"

Kagura mematung sesaat. Otaknya mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh polisi cakep ini. Daya tarik—maksudnya daya tarik dari tubuhnya ini kan?

Lamat-lamat dia perhatikan tubuhnya. Dadanya ramping, perutnya tampak berisi. Hei, apa yang kau asumsikan? Apa kau berpikir Kagura akan mempunyai perut ramping dan dada tampak berisi?

"Yang ada mungkin daya dorong," tandas Sougo menunaikan tawa ejekannya.

Tidak disangka, Kagura mendadak berdiri dari kursi taman. Sougo yang berdiri di sampingnya menjadi agak terperanjat. Dia pandangi gadis itu heran.

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba _-aru_."

Sougo semakin bingung tatkala dia menemukan aura keyakinan yang terpancar di _aquamarine_ Kagura. Irisnya tampak menebal dan menggelap—sungguh determinasi yang menggugah.

"Mencoba?"

Kagura mengangguk. "Bekerja di _Yoshiwara_."

Sougo mendadak panik.

"Tsukki pasti akan menerimaku-_aru_. Aku pernah membantunya beberapa kali di sana, bersama Gin_-chan_ dan Shinpachi."

"... Tidak akan ada yang minat denganmu! Sudah kubilang daya tarikmu nol, kan?" protes Sougo.

"Om-om pecinta loli itu banyak sekali_-aru_. Mereka lebih suka tipe-tipe sepertiku dibanding dengan yang bahenol atau gitar Spanyol_-aru_."

"..."

Kapten divisi satu _Shinsengumi_ itu terdiam. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering, hatinya tidak tenang. Dia mengacak rambut cokelatnya beberapa saat—mencoba mencari cara untuk menyangkal perkataan gadis yang mirip _kunoichi_ spesialis senjata di fandom lain ini.

"_Yosh_! Tidak ada waktu untuk bermalas-malasan!" ucap Kagura pada dirinya sendiri.

Kalut. Sougo sekonyong-konyong khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Kagura sudah akan memanggil Sadaharu untuk selesai bermain sebelum—

"Ikut aku."

—tangannya ditarik oleh Sougo.

Sadaharu yang melihat itu hanya menautkan alis tebalnya. Tapi, sial—kepala ibu-ibu ini masih terlihat lezat ...

"Auk!"

Gonggongan riang Sadaharu yang berarti: _Kagura, aku akan kembali sendiri ke rumah. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mainan baruku ini! Semoga kau mau mengerti._

**.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**.**

"Terima kasih atas pembeliannya!"

Kagura mengekor di belakang Sougo. Pria bersurai cokelat itu membawa dua kardus besar yang baru saja dia beli di swalayan.

Kardus apa, kau tanya?

"Oi, sa-sadis?"

Sampai di samping swalayan, Sougo berhenti. Kemudian dia berbalik dan mendapati Kagura tengah memandangnya bingung. Yah, siapa yang tidak bingung jika kau tiba-tiba diajak untuk membeli sesuatu di swalayan? Dan apalagi sesuatu itu ...

"Ini untukmu."

Sougo meletakkan dua kardus itu di tanah. Mata cokelatnya menghunus _aquamarine_ di depannya. "Persediaan yang cukup untuk kira-kira dua bulan. Dan kurasa Gintoki_-danna_ akan mendapatkan pekerjaan lagi dalam kurun waktu tersebut."

Kagura masih _loading_ untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku tidak mengerti_-aru._"

"_Lo rese kalo lagi laper_."

"Aku tidak lapar. Dan berhenti menirukan iklan seniker itu. Fanfiksi ini tidak dibuat untuk promosi, lagian _Author_-nya juga tidak dibayar_-aru_."

Sougo menghela napas dan berusaha tenang.

"Dengarkan aku. Jangan pernah sekali pun berpikiran untuk bekerja di _Yoshiwara_!" Sougo tampak serius. Duarius.

Kagura semakin tidak mengerti. "Tapi aku kan hanya—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

Melihat kilatan emosi yang terpancar di manik cokelat Sougo, Kagura juga terpancing marah. Siapa dia, mengatur-atur hidup orang? Memangnya dia ibunya apa? Memangnya semuanya harus seijin dia apa?

"Terserah aku ingin bekerja di mana! Ini hidupku, bukan hidupmu_-aru_!" teriak Kagura tidak terima.

Sougo bungkam. Hatinya membuncah. Degup jantung yang kian cepat ini rasanya ingin Sougo copot dan jemur di paparan sinar matahari—agar kembali lemah seperti semula. Matanya bergerak tidak pasti.

Dia tidak berniat untuk mengatakan hal apa pun pada Kagura, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Jaga baik-baik tubuhmu. Karena itu adalah bagianku nanti."

Kagura cengo. Sougo memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana—berusaha kasual.

"Hah?"

"Wah! Ada pesawat yang terbuat dari _sukonbu_!" teriak Sougo sambil menunjuk ke atas. Kagura pun mengikuti arah tunjuk pria imut itu.

Sedetik kemudian, Sougo kabur dan Kagura menelengkan kepalanya dramatis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE<strong>

"Aku tidak percaya Sougo bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu."

Kagura menoleh dan mendapati Hijikata berdiri di sampingnya. Dia baru saja keluar dari swalayan yang sama dengan Kagura. Sambil membawa dua kardus juga, namun isinya kau pasti tahu sendiri apa.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya_-aru_," gumam Kagura. "Padahal aku cuma mau bantu-bantu atau jaga toko di _Yoshiwara_."

Pangeran Mayo 13 itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Nanti kau juga tahu sendiri."

"Apa maksudnya tubuhku adalah bagiannya? Apa nanti dia mau memperbudakku? Dasar sadis! Tak akan kumaafkan kau_-aru_!" erang Kagura mengepalkan tangannya.

Hijikata memandang Kagura dengan tatapan sedikit _sweatdrop_ sebelum akhirnya meninggalkannya. Oh, siapa peduli dengan hubungan gadis itu dan bawahannya? Yang penting sekarang mayones sudah ada di tangan, siap melumerkan hasrat tertahan!

* * *

><p><em>[AN]_

OkitaKagura, yeyeyey.

Ada apa dengan saya, ya? kemarin-kemarin nulis yang berbau fluffy. Kemudian barusan kemarin berbau angsty. Sekarang kok malah komedi? Besok apa yaaaa? /plakplak

Btw, ini juga pertama kalinya bagi saya untuk menulis judul yang sebegitu amburegul. Udah gak nyambung, panjang lagi. Hahaha, Gintama banget! Fanfiksi pertama saya di fandom ini, berpairing GintokiTsukuyo, rather a serious romance fic jadi saya gak mau main-main sama judulnya.

_**Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca, berkenan untuk memberikan komentar lewat review?**_


End file.
